1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device technology, by continuous evolving, is replacing a fixed-type display market using an existing CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube), and is being expanded to a DID (Digital Information Display) or PID (Public Information Display) market by increasingly enlarging a display device for a laptop, a computer monitor, a TV, etc. Further, the liquid crystal display device technology is also keeping its position in a mobile area. Because the liquid crystal display devices use a glass substrate, these devices can be easily broken and not deformed. Therefore, the liquid crystal display devices using a glass substrate have a disadvantage in that a display size is limited, and thus it is inconvenient to carry. To overcome this disadvantage, researches on the next generation display, which is unbreakable and deformable by using a flexible substrate instead of a glass substrate, are being actively studied.
In the case of the liquid crystal display device using a liquid crystal in methods for implementing the flexible display, because a plastic-based substrate is used, a liquid crystal in a liquid state is not restricted to a pixel inside depending on the bending of the substrate, and it is necessary to maintain a cell gap to be uniform.
Further, to obtain uniform brightness and a high contrast ratio, an aligning the injected liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction is required. Currently, the most widely used method for aligning a liquid crystal is an alignment method by rubbing. This rubbing method forms regular micro grooves on the surface of an alignment layer by rubbing after applying an alignment layer material (polyimide) on a substrate.
In LCD devices, if a cell gap is not maintained in the liquid crystal display device, problems, such as increased image retention or stains on the surface of the panel, may occur.